


Grinning From the Shadows

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [7]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Assassin Damian Wayne, F/M, No Beta, Other, descriptions of violence, kyle’s just kinda there, pyromanic olive, riddler’s apprentice Maps, sneaky sneak colton, witch pom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: darker version of Gotham academy, where instead of solving mysteries they become the mystery
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 8





	Grinning From the Shadows

Olive rolled her eyes at her friend's shenanigans. They were an unlikely group. A kleptomaniac with a flair for the dramatic. An up and coming witch, the Riddlers apprentice. An arsonist, and their keeper who kept the raging group in check. That was till during a planning session with Maps, the group's resident strategist. Brought in some new meat, this meat happened to be in the form of Damina Wayne, the nortotus son of mob leader Bruce Wayne. 

The kid was smooth that was for sure. He obviously respected Maps even if he was still an arrogant butt. Olive watched their dynamic, the way they feed off of each other coming up with elaborate while still remaining functional plans. 

Not long after the pair began gaining a reputation for their deeds, whispers in the underworld about  _ The Ultimate Power Team  _ became a norm. Not long after nobody dared to cross Gotham’s Ice Prince and the Mystery he stood by. 

The plan was simple enough, get in, get out. Becast a few people if needed, bend some shadows. Gather intel, burn the place down. Gathering the needed gear (leaving behind Kyle). Colton hotwired a car for them to use, and they were off. Approaching the not-so-abandoned warehouse (there were so many of those in Gotham) that Penguin had taken form under the Waynes hand. It was being used as a meeting spot and drop-off zone. 

Damian had informed them that Oswald had begun to be more aggressive in his attempts against the Waynes. There were two groups, grouping A consisted of Colton, Pom, and Damian. Or the ones who’d be up first. While group B (Maps and Olive) were on perimeter control, or clean up. Maps was guiding the mission ready for her singal to cause a commotion. The commotion was for group A to get out while Olive burned out any trace of their involvement. 

Group A set out for the warehouse, Picking the lock, Colton regrouped becoming the team's eyes and designated driver. Damian and Pom slipped in, Pom bending the shadows to conceal them. Silently moving in order to take charge, he slipped into the role as the information gaither. Balancing on the catwalk above as a meeting was being held. A wooden crate off to the side. Damian waited for any relevant inflation to be spoken before he motioned for Pom to follow. Sending an alert to Maps, they got the heck out of dodge. Running past Olive, she gave them a sincere smile as her hands flickered with red hot flames. 

Jumping in the car, speeding off to go pick up Maps. Who was pointing a flashlight at random places, then throwing the Batarang Damian gave her. Damian opened his door for her, sliding to the next seat over for Maps. Pom rolled her eyes at them from the front. Swearing around the corner, stopping long enough for Olive who was standing with a raging fire behind her to slide in next to Maps. hearing the wailing of sirens Colton stepped on it. 


End file.
